


My other half

by Olivia_DE



Series: 13 day of smut [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, House Targaryen, Incest, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Targaryen Incest, Twincest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: Jaehaera and her siblings prepare for the Queen's arrival, and the princess dreams of her wedding to her twin brother. The only problem is that Jaehaerys doesn't want to wait and the two hide away from spying eyes, spending their first time together in peace.This is an AU where the Dance had a different ending.Day 12 of my 2020 December smutfest. This is penultimate day and smut of the 13 day challenge. One more and we are done.
Relationships: Jaehaerys Targaryen (Son of Aegon II)/Jaehaera Targareyn (Daughter of Aegon II)
Series: 13 day of smut [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My other half

The smells were strong, yet delicious. The soft breeze bringing them closer to her, as she laid on the grass in the gardens of the Red Keep, enjoying the rays of the sun. They were finally out of the winter, the numbers of infected dropped, and they could finally relax. Her cousins visited often, and Jaehaera couldn’t wait until she and her twin brother would stand on the island, surrounded by their close family, vowing eternal love to the other. In her mind, the weather would hold and only get better as the day approached, her dress would be made from light material, the colors representing her house, her hair braided into valyrian style and Jae… Jaehaerys would be the sweetest. He always was the best brother, but in the princess’ mind, he would become even sweeter.

A sudden shadow passed over her face, stopping and blocking the sun from her. She grumpily opened her eyes, the face of the figure above her still a mass of blackness. “What?”

“I was looking for you. Aunt Rhaenyra is visiting with her family.” Maelor smiled, moving away as the princess sat up, rubbing her eyes. “Muña wanted you to get inside. She says we should greet them in private.”

“I wonder why. I know that Visenya recently claimed her dragon from the newly hatched ones.” Pushing herself from the ground, the princess dusted herself off, feeling the need for a bath and fresh clothes.

“I hope she brings hers. I want Leros to meet with her.”

Jaehaera chuckled. Her little brother’s cheeks turning pink at the mention of Visenya’s name. He was in love with their cousin, and Jaehaera was thankful that their aunt didn’t mind it. It was time they moved past the war, and she supposed that the Queen and Prince Consort will marry their daughter to her brother. She knew her own children will be married into their aunt’s line, but she didn’t mind it. The war was stupid, her grandmother should have never rebelled, and her thirst for power only caused her own blood suffering. Not to speak of their dragons.

Holding onto Maelor’s arm, the two walked back to the Keep, Jaehaera thinking about the war and how it wounded many. Their dragons almost died, it was a miracle that Joff and Addam could get them out of the Pit when that man came with the smallfolk. She still couldn’t wrap her head around what happened, even after nine long years. But she had given up on understanding it. Her family was alive, their dragons alive and it seemed that both parties wanted to heal. And only that mattered to her.

* * *

Thanking the maids as they left her chambers, the princess removed her clothes, placing them on the chair beside the tub before grabbing a brush and gently untangling her hair. She just arrived back to the keep, her mother already arranging a bath for both Maelor and her, Jaehaera delighted by it. Her mother had kissed her forehead and sent her to her room, her father, as awkward as he was, hugging her before disappearing with Helaena, the guards following after them.

She had greeted her uncles and their children and wives, hoping that her uncle Aemond won’t cause much of a problem while the Queen is here with her family. Maybe she will move back, and they can finally have some privacy.

Placing the brush down, the princess dipped her finger into the water, smiling when the warmth hugged her skin. Her towel was close, and wasting no time, Jaehaera entered the tub, enjoying the water. She will take her time and pamper herself a little. Her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply, dipping her head into the water, pulling her hair out from under her armpits.

“Hello sister!” A voice called out ever so sweetly.

Jaehaera’s eyes snapped open, her arms crossing in front of her chest, hiding her breasts. Looking for the owner of the voice, the princess blushed when she spotted her twin at the doorway.

“Jae! Stop! We are not little children anymore! What if someone sees you?” Her eyebrows furrowed at her brother in disbelief. If anyone gets a word about it, the wrong idea or just sees the prince entering her room, they might just start another war or execute them all.

“I came from the tunnels, there is no chance anyone could have seen me.” Smirking, the prince closed the door behind himself, removing his shirt and tossing it to the already piled up clothes.

“Still, we shouldn’t be seen alone. And, what are you doing?” Jaehaera’s eyebrow raised as Jaehaerys got naked, the boy smirking at her as he stepped to the tub.

“What does it look like? I’m taking a bath with my sister-wife.”

“We aren’t married yet!” The princess replied, her tone rising. “Our wedding is after the Queen arrives and gives her blessings!”

Jaehaerys chuckled, lifting one leg over the ledge, causing his sister to look away in embarrassment. She couldn’t believe her brother. He was playing with all of their heads. While their aunt wouldn’t hurt them, there was no telling what the guards or the Faith would do.

“I have a feeling that our aunt and nuncling-uncle wouldn’t mind it.”

The water moved and the princess slowly removed her palm from her eyes, the other arm still in front of her breasts. Her eyes found Jaehaerys’ lilac ones, the blood from her cheeks slowly disappearing as she calmed down.

“That’s one thing. But I see that you won’t leave me alone.” Sighing, the princess dropped her head back, her nape resting on the edge of the tub.

“Why don’t you move your arm? It looks uncomfortable. And it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” Jaehaerys pouted, his sister smiling as she considered her options.

Her brother was right. They had seen the other naked before, and soon they will wed and have to produce a child or two. “Fine, but don’t stare!” Her cheeks turned pink as she moved her arm beside her, her eyes stubbornly staying on the water.

“You are beautiful Haera. And it would be a crime to not look at you.” The prince answered, but kept his eyes on Jaehaera’s face. “You are my beautiful sister, and I love you more than anything.”

Jaehaera smiled, raising her chin and looking into her brother’s eyes. “And I have a very stubborn but sweet brother.”

“Wait, are you talking about Maelor or me?”

The twins laughed, their voices filling the room. It had been a while since they spent time together, and both missed the feeling. Cursing their septas and septons, the two took every opportunity they could find to be together or just hold hands.

The princess felt the prince’s feet against hers. Tilting her head to the side, she pushed against the boy’s feet, Jaehaerys pushing back, the water beginning to move as they pulled and extended their legs, laughing as they splashed around.

Stopping to move her hair out of her face, Jaehaera noticed that the water level was below her breasts, and the urge to cover them returned.

“Haera?” Jaehaerys moved closer, the princess shaking her head.

“I’m fine. Just, dump more water in please.”

“Are you sure? You have never been bothered by it.” Jaehaerys asked, but lifted a bucket to the edge, dumping the water inside. Reaching for another bucket, the prince thought about what could have cause his sister distress. “Is it because of what that septa told you? I asked Jace and Luke for advice, and they said that septas know nothing.”

“I’m afraid. I want to do many things, but with how news travel and… I’m afraid the war will happen because of it.”

“Because you want to lay with me? With your intended? Or because you might enjoy my attempts at pleasuring you?” Jaehaerys was getting lost. He never liked the septas, and after talking with his cousins, he realized just how wrong they were about lovemaking. Their own parents fell into that stupidity, and now they were trying to correct their mistakes. Sure it was like trying to save a poisoned man, but one could always try.

“I have been having dreams about us. But each time we do it something bad happens.” Her thumb brushed away her tears.

Jaehaerys reached for Jaehaera, pulling the girl into his lap, arms wrapping around her torso. Kissing her neck, the princess rested her head on the prince’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her arms holding onto her brother, not wanting to let this moment end.

“Do you want it to happen?” Jaehaerys asked, his fingers stroking Jaehaera’s arm.

“Now?”

“Now, at the wedding, before the wedding but not now. At all.” The prince kissed the princess’ hair, concerned for his sister.

“I don’t know much about it.” Whispering into her brother’s chest, the princess pressed her lips against the prince’s lips. “I’m afraid.”

Jaehaerys hugged her closer, kissing her hair. “I know how it is supposed to go… I know what to look out for, but if you feel afraid we can do it later. I can ask our nuncling-uncle or aunt. Even uncle Daeron."

Jaehaera remained quiet, thinking about the choices she had. On the wedding, there will be lords who will witness the bedding, no matter how much she wants it to only family. They can do it before the bedding, but there will be more servants running around, and they can be caught easily. “Let’s try it now. At least we have some peace this way.”

“Are you sure?”

Jaehaera nodded, kissing Jaehaerys again. Her brother kissed back, moving his lips against hers, making her realize that she knew little to nothing about lovemaking. Parting her lips a little, she felt as Jaehaerys slipped his tongue into her mouth, the feeling leaving her awkward. Closing her eyes, the princess let her brother lead, it was obvious to her that she know nothing, and Jaehaerys at least had an idea what to do.

When they broke apart, the princess’ hand was shaking, her mind trying to process what just happened.

“Was it anything good?”

Jaehaera nodded, leaning forward, wanting to try it again. This time, it was her who pushed her tongue into Jaehaerys’ mouth, their arms wrapping around the other, pulling their bodies closer. Hers reached around the boy’s neck, her fingers playing with the prince’s hair, while Jaehaerys’ arms wrapped around her waist, one hand caressing her thigh and arse, the other holding her back.

“This was better.” Jaehaera breathed as they broke the kiss.

“I think I have found my favorite thing.” Jaehaerys grinned, pressing his forehead against his sisters. “I love the taste of your lips.”

Jaehaera blushed, snuggling closer to her brother’s chest. “I love yours too.”

The prince licked his lips, preparing himself for what was coming next. “May I touch your teats?” He could see that his sister was shocked, but she nodded, fiddling with their intertwined fingers before moving his hand to her chest.

Jaehaerys touched them, his thumb moving over the nipples, Jaehaera’s breath getting louder as he moved his fingers. He pushed the pink buds, rolling them between his fingers, his sister moaning into his chest, her hands holding onto him.

The prince leaned closer, kissing the hardened nipples, his tongue touching them, circling the flesh, making the princess cry out, her fingers digging into his skulls at the back of his head. His lips moved, sucking on it and playing with it until both were poking his cheeks.

“Jae! This is good!”

Jaehaerys kissed them again, his mouth moving down between them. Turning them around, the prince let his sister’s back rest against the tub’s wall, his arms reaching under her back, gently lifting it as he reached her belly.

“Do you want to continue it?” The boy asked, looking at his sister from under his eyelashes.

“Yes! Gods! Don’t stop!” The princess’ breath hitched when her brother reached the sensitive skin on her lower stomach, her arms reaching back, grabbing into the edge of the tub.

Jaehaerys’ mouth reached his sister’s cunt, and the young prince began to search for the small, pink flesh that Jace told him about. According to his cousin, that part, the nymph, as they called it, would give the woman all the pleasure they could want, and the young prince wanted to please his sister.

His tongue brushed against it, making the princess’ arch her back, her breath hitching. Jaehaera gasped when Jaehaerys’s tongue touched that part of hers, her eyes closing and rolling back into her skull, as she moaned. She felt as she got wetter, she felt as Jaehaerys kissed her, pleasured her, his tongue circling the small flesh as he sucked on it.

A moan ripped from her lips when she felt the tip of her brother’s finger gently trailing down on her cunt. “Push it in!” her chest rose as Jaehaerys obeyed her request, moaning as the finger brushed past parts she never knew existed before.

Jaehaerys pushed another finger in, curling his fingers around like Luke told him to do once he had two fingers in. His ears listened for the moans and groans that left Jaehaera’s mouth, watching out for the sharp breaths, and looking for the spots what made his sister’s breathe hitch. One found, he would stroke that part until the liquid dripped from his fingers, when he pushed the third finger into her, Jaehaera’s hips buckling a little.

The prince moved his fingers around, stretching her sister’s cunt, knowing that the princess’ thrust meant that he could push his cock inside of her. Once her hips moved again, the prince pulled his fingers out, Jaehaera whimpering slightly.

“Shall I push my cock inside?” Kissing his sister’s neck, the prince asked her, not wanting to scare her. He can take care of his problem if Jaehaera wanted to stop.

“Yes! J-just make it slow.”

The boy nodded, directing his cock against Jaehaera’s cunt, gently pushing in the head, stopping once he heard the sharp breath.

Jaehaera tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths and focusing on Jaehaerys’ fingers on her nipples. It hurt, but wasn’t that bad as the septa made it out to be. She reached for ward, her brother pulling her closer, the princess pushing herself down, hugging her brother.

They shared a heated kiss, their tongues dancing around, exploring the other’s mouth. The prince slowly pushed himself inside, his arms holding his sister, his mouth moving to her neck, chest, cheeks and lips, kissing and sucking wherever he could reach her, trying to ease her pain.

Once Jaehaera stopped, the prince moved his hips a bit, making both of them moan. “I-I’m all the way in.” His whisper tickled the princess’ neck, who pushed a hand between them, touching Jaehaerys’ cock.

“W-what now?” The pain was slowly fading; her eyes not filled with tear anymore.

“We will have to move our hips.” Jaehaerys swallowed, pulling out a little before pushing back in, Jaehaera gasping slightly.

She nodded, pushing herself up when Jaehaerys pulled out, then lowered herself once she felt Jaehaerys’ cock pushing in. Her eyes closed from time to time, her hands resting on her brother’s chest as she moved, moans leaving her mouth.

Jaehaerys kissed her, his hands holding her arse, pulling them apart as he pushed in, both moaning as they slowly increased the speed, the room soon filling with water splashing and short groans.

“Faster!” The princess breathed, her arms pulling the prince closer to her. She moaned as her nipples brushed against Jaehaerys’ chest, and reaching between them, she pushed her nymph, rubbing it while Jaehaerys sucked on her breast.

Feeling a sudden, new urge, the princess pressed her forehead against her twin’s shoulder, her mouth opening as the voice stuck in her throat.

“I can… Feel it!” Jaehaerys closed his eyes, feeling the heat and tightness from his sister, he was ready to his relief, and from Jaehaera’s gestures, she was too.

Moving their hips faster, the twins kissed, trying to stop their moans as their bodies shivered from waves of pleasure. Jaehaerys fell back, his back pressed against the tub’s wall, his arms holding his sister, who breathed heavily.

The prince pulled out, kissing his sister as the two hugged.

“Did you regret it?” The boy asked, helping his sister out of the tub.

Handing her brother a towel, the girl shook her head. “No. I’m glad that we did it. I can’t wait until we can do it freely.” Hugging her brother, the two left the bathroom, stopping once they saw their mother and aunt in the room.

The queen sipped on her tea, their mother holding her cup nervously.

“At least I know that both of you are happy. Helaena, what do you think about the next moon?” Rhaenyra turned to her half-sister, the princess smiling before nodding.

“I think it will work.”

The queen sighed, standing from the table. “You two could have waited until most of the lords are here. I will send my maester over once she starts showing. I don’t trust yours.”

Helaena thanked her sister, kissing her children before the two left, the twins blinking at the now closed door.

“What just happened?”

Jaehaera giggled, kissing her brother’s lips. “I think you can visit me more often now.” Pulling the boy to her bed, the twins hugged, Jaehaerys kissing his sister’s back, massaging her breasts.

“I told you that they won’t mind.” Smirking, the prince kissed Jaehaera, embracing her and letting her rest.

* * *

The torches lit the way to her husband, Jaehaera holding onto her father’s arm tighter. Jaehaerys smiled down at her from the top of the stairs, their eyes shining in the lights. Reaching her brother, the two held hands while the septon was reading, Jaehaera gently placing Jaehaerys’ hand over her belly, the boy’s eyes widening before he smirked, kissing her in front of the guests that came to their second wedding.

“Syt mirre.” The two whispered, kissing for the last time before Jaehaerys carried his sister down and the celebration began.


End file.
